Maiden's Kiss
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Aeris, on her way to the Forgotten Capital, runs into a peculiar frog. A silver frog...


A/N: A little humor, playing off a very familiar old tale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VII

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been about two days since Aeris left Avalanche, her friends, and headed towards the City of the Ancients.

Right now she was making her way through the sleeping forest. and while she didn't get lost like others who tried to make their way through the forest, She didn't get the straight and narrow path either. Instead, the forest gave her a long and winding path that made it seem like she was going in circles, but the Planet kept assuring her that she was almost there.

Aeris sighed as she sat down on a boulder near a stream, her feet aching. She peeled off her heavy boots and socks before dipping her feet in the cold water.

She sat there, relaxing in the patch of sunlight with her eyes closed, taking in one of the last peaceful moments of her life. She knew what was going to happen once she reached her destination and prayed for Holy.

Like any materia, it took energy to use. The more powerful the materia, the more energy it took. And since Holy was even more powerful than the Black Materia, Meteor, it took alot of power. More than one person could achieve by their self. But she, and the Planet, counted on Jenova's and Sephiroth's interference.

If Sephiroth killed her, she could unleash all her energy, and harness the lifestream's power as well. Thus solving the problem of not enough energy.

"Ribbit."

Aeris opened her eyes and looked for the source of the sound.

"Ribbit."

She looked down towards the stream, sitting on a rock next to the running water was a weirdly colored frog. Instead of the normal green or brown, this frog was a silver-white colored, and had green eyes that showed brilliantly against it's pale skin color.

Aeris smiled as she bent over to look at him more closely. "Hello there Mr. Frog." she tilted her head in contemplation."Or are you a Mrs. Frog?"

She could almost see the silver frog glare at her with it's striking green eyes, causing her to giggle. "alright, Mr. Frog it is." When the small creature gave a small nod, it only caused her to laugh more.

After a moment of silence, except the croaking and ribbits of the other Frogs and toads nearby, Aeris watched as the silver frog jumped up closer to her. "What's the matter Mr. Frog, why aren't you with your friends?"

Mr. Frog gave a croak that was almost dismissive.

"Oh, you don't have any friends, is that it?"

Aeris took the silence as an affirmative. "I have, or rather, had, some friends." She said as she picked up the frog in her hand. Surprisingly, it made no move to get away. But then, since Mr. Frog had been very, attentive and almost intelligent, it wasn't all that surprising after all.

"I had to leave them though.." She continued, remorseful with tears pricking at her eyes. " I didn't want to, but I don't really have a choice."

The tears that were threating to fall did, causing the frog to close it's eyes to avoid the salty liquid from getting in it's eyes. Strangely though, it still didn't try to hop away from its position on her leg.

After a couple of minutes, the tears finally stopped. But Aeris eyes were already red and puffy.

"Sorry Mr. Frog. I wish I could have met you sooner. I'm not usually like this." Not really knowing what she was doing, Aeris picked up the silver frog and gave it a small kiss on his head.

As soon as her lips touched the frogs skin, a bright flash enveloped it, along with Aeris. A few seconds later, instead of a small silver frog sitting on her hand...

She had a lapful of a certain silver haired ex-General sitting on her lap. Aeris opened her eyes to see Sephiroth's eyes staring back at her, and felt his lips lightly brushing hers.

Her mind screamed at her to move, to run, to do _something_. But her body refused to comply to her minds demands.

It was he who moved, gracefully and almost cat-like in standing up and removing himself from her lap. She was still in shock as he dusted off his long black trench coat before looking back at her.

"Since you dispelled the curse, I'll let you live..."

"For now."

It was almost ten minutes later after Sephiroth left that Aeris was allowed to move...

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHH_**!"

Or rather, scream and faint.


End file.
